Super-Skrulls (Earth-1175)
The Skrulls had always been a menace to Earth. They started fighting the F4, but soon became a threat to everyone. The Secret Invasion was their greatest triumph yet. But the world had only seen the first taste of the Super-Skrulls! History Coming to Earth/Capture of the Children The Secret Invasion was not long ago. Though it was the biggest success of the Skrull empire EVER, it was still not a success. Many agents died, so the Skrulls picked up the pieces. The dead ones were cloned and informed that they were the originals, more Skrulls, and new plans, were made. In order to overthrow Earth, their heroes would need to be taken out. So the Avengers and half of the X-Men were captured by Wave Alpha, and held hostage. Iron Knight and Shadowcrawler were able to escape. They rallied their troops, which included a new Avengers line-up, and the reserve X-Men. Meeting the New Heroes When the assembled teams went into space, they met Psycho and Marvel-Man. They were able to free their fallen team-mates, and this blew the alarm and drew the attention of the Skrulls. The heroes took on Wave Alpha, and defeated them with minimal effort. The Skrulls quickly sent out Wave Beta and their reserves, thinking that this would quickly kill the heroes. But when the Waves were thinned, Wave Delta was sent in as a pitiful last resort. They were defeated as well. By this point, the children had no energy left. Luckily, the Skrulls were out of agents, and the regular Skrulls would clearly prove no match for the children. They fled, and the children returned to Earth. The Avengers roster increased, the Fantastic 5 went public, and the reserve X-Men joined full-time. Psi-Lord also joined the X-Men. The Skrull invasion attempt was a curse and a blessing, in that a new generation of heroes was made even stronger. The Planned Waves Wave Alpha '''(The primary wave for the invasion, best of the best):' *''Ma'Lakey: Powers of Colossus, Cyclops, Thing, and Thor *''Siri'': Powers of Elektra and Ghost Rider *''Godkiller:'' Powers of Battleaxe, Thnudra, Titania, and Volcana *''Criti Noll:'' Powers of Hank Pym, Black Panther, Quicksilver, and Vision Wave Beta '''(The most powerful fighters, who to send out after Wave Alpha fails):' *''T'Oren: Powers of Hank Pym and Shadowcat *''Ga'ragorn:'' Powers of Archangel and Iceman *''Rl'lnd:'' Powers of Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine *''J'Noboa:'' Powers of Human Torch, Thing, and Pyro *''R'Kll:'' Powers of Spider-Man, Venom, and the Phoenix *''Y'Lara:'' Powers of Luke Cage, Rogue, and Namor *''Skr'Ag:'' Powers of Magik, Ant Man, and Captain America *''Ch'Ood: Powers of Nova and Professor X *''Skr'Og: Powers of Iron Man and Electro *''V'Illikan:'' Powers of Sunfire and Rogue *''Zn'Roa:'' Powers of Nova and War Machine *''D'Naka:'' Powers of Angel, Wizard, and Ms. Marvel *''Rk'Sn:'' Powers of Beta Ray Thor and Silver Surfer *''I'lmin'ti: Powers of Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, and Black Bolt *''Ka'Larl: Powers of Sandman, Doc Ock, and Electro *''Ch'b:'' Powers of Beast and Sabretooth Wave Beta Reserves '''(Other powerful fighters who don't want to fight or are self-conflicted):' *''Khn'nr: Powers of Captain Marvel and Silver Surfer *''Pagon:'' Powers of Colossus and Invisible Woman *''Veranke:'' Powers of Spider-Woman and Arachne *''X'Iv:'' Powers of Elektra, Cloak, Dagger, and Daredevil *''Paibok:'' Same power as 616 version *''Sk'ym'x:'' Same powers as 712 *''Chab'na:'' Powers of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Human Torch *''Sin'stex:'' Powers of Hydro-Man, Lizard, and Rhino *''Qu'ncks:'' Powers of Equinox *''In'hmn:'' Powers of Medusa, Gorgon, Karnak, and Lockjaw *''S'lik:'' Powers of Ms. Marvel (as Binary) and Rulk *''Mg'ntd:'' Powers of Havok, Banshee, and Sunfire *''Av'ngr:'' Powers of Wonder Man, Thor, and U.S.Agent *''Kl'rt:'' Powers of Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing, and Human Torch *''As'gr'din:'' Powers of Thor, Loki, and Enchantress Wave Delta '''(The worst fighters in the Skrull army, or the least powerful, the last resort):' *''S'Pwlf: Powers of Iron Man, Captain America, and Wolverine *''Tk'Gd'': Powers of Jean Grey and Thor *''Lyja:'' Powers of Radioactive Man and X-23 *''Cr'Wlf'': Powers of Cyclops and Iceman *''Els'tc:'' Powers of Mr. Fantastic and Human Torch *''H'lk'': Powers of Hulk (Joe Fixit) and Rhino *''Cl'rki'': Powers of Invisible Woman, Iron Man, and Loki *''Ul'Xm:'' Powers of Thing, Human Torch, Juggernaut, and Cyclops *''W'rm:'' Powers of Thing and Forge *''Tri'cty'': Powers of Crimson Dynamo, Thor, and Electro *''Mtl'Mn'': Powers of Iron Man, Ultron, and Dr. Octopus *''De'Lila: Same powers as 616 *''Talos: Same powers as 616 *''Titannus:'' Same powers as 5012 version *''Fiz:'' Same powers as 616 version *''Nuro:'' Same powers as 616 *''R'Tee:'' Same powers as 616 *''Spunje:'' Same powers as 616 Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-1175 Category:Teams Category:Villians Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aliens Category:Shape Shifting Category:Power Absorption